objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
IDFB: The Game/Science Museum
The Science Museum is the most dangerous location in the game of IDFB, a lot of monsters appear in it and kill the player. It has 4 floors. Characters Needle (Appear if either the player, Golf Ball or Tennis Ball try to get inside the museum, she will warn them to not enter) Golf Ball and Tennis Ball (Have a 80% chance of spawning and trying to get inside the museum, they are also the challenge bosses) Challenge In this location you can help TB and GB to go inside the museum without dying, defending yourself as you go. All floors Ground floor The ground floor contains science gadgets, you can use them, but some might be dangerous, also, the only monsters that appears here are Evil Leafy and Photo-Negative Mickey. Also, there's a door in the very back of the room that leads to a basement that contains lava and traps 1st floor The 1st floor contains 3 rooms, the first is a TV room that contains a broken TV, a dirty couch and moldy popcorns, the second is a kitchen, but all the food in here are moldy, luckily, there's a oven that is not yet broken, but look out, there's a 30% chance that a ghost will come out of the oven when you turn it on, and the last room is a bathroom, and for some reason, it's perfectly clean, but it's unfortunately the room with the most monsters. The monsters that appear here are Photo-negative mickey, Evil Leafy and Slenderman. 2nd floor The 2nd floor contains a room with beautiful gadgets and ghost banishers, it also contains a lab with potions and a test room. The monsters that appear are photo-negative mickey, Evil Leafy, Slenderman, Golden Freddy and Evil Scientist. 3rd floor The 3rd floor have security guards, that will kill the player, a monster, a cop or a ghost hunter if they show-up near them, the best way to go without being seen is to sneak on the walls, but if you get off them the guards will shoot you. In the back of the room, there's a key on a table, and there's a door next to it, behind the door are emprisoned people, and if you free them, they will become your friends and will always follow you. Every monster appear here except Bowser and Dr. Eggman. 4th floor The 4th floor contains the most expensive gadgets in the world, but there's once again security guards there, and they'll prevent anyone to get the gadgets. Every monster appear here Roof On the roof, you'll find an helicopter, but if you steal it, the security guards willtry to launch rockets on it to make you fall. There's also a chance that at night an UFO will abduct you. Monsters that appear UFO (Appears outside of the museum, it will abduct the people who goes near the science museum, it only spawns at night, ironically it have a 90% chance of spawning) Evil Leafy (She will try to eat you, have a 80% chance of appearing) Slenderman (He will stab the player with a knife, have a 60% chance of appearing) Chainsaw killer (He will kill the player with his chainsaw, have a 50% chance of appearing) Evil Scientist (He will throw poisons in the player's mouth, have a 30% chance of appearing) Acid Bottle (She will spill acid on the player, have a 20% chance of appearing) Gear (He will try to hurt the player by jumping on him/her, have a 10% chance of appearing) Trivia *There's a 50% chance that you'll see the police investigating in the museum and they'll put a "crime scene do not cross" barrier around the museum *There's another 50% chance that ghost hunters will go in the scienc emuseum to kill the monsters in here